ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Josh Wolf (comedian)
| birth_place = Boston, Massachusetts, U.S. | nationality = American | alma_mater = Trinity University | children = 4 | years_active = 1999–present | spouse = }} Josh Wolf (born October 19, 1974) is an American comedian, actor, and writer. He has written for a number of sitcoms, including All of Us and Cuts. He is best known for his regular appearances on the round table of E!'s late night talk show Chelsea Lately. Career He was introduced to comedy at the age of fifteen, doing an entire set about his parent's gas. Having moved to Seattle, he became a spokesperson for Nintendo and interviewed Bill Gates for an internal film for Microsoft. He moved once more to Los Angeles, and was spotted while doing a one-man show at the HBO Workspace. He signed a two-year deal with ABC to develop his own television show, but it was never broadcast. He instead concentrated on writing for sitcoms such as UPN's All of Us and Cuts. Wolf is a regular on the round table of E!'s late night talk show Chelsea Lately. He appears as one of the comedians on the "Comedians of Chelsea Lately" stand up tour, and has previously appeared as the warm up act for Chelsea Handler herself. He also appeared as a finalist on the fourth season of NBC's Last Comic Standing in the "Last Comic Downloaded" segment, he was beaten by Theo Von. He is currently working on an untitled project for Fox, starring himself as a single father. It is a semi-autobiographical show, being based in part on Wolf's experiences as a single dad. He has also sold a book to Grand Central Publishing. Wolf has sold a script to Adam Sandler's Happy Madison Productions based on the true story of a travelling youth baseball team which was used as a cover for the robberies committed by its coach. On July 20, 2012 he began hosting a weekly podcast with fellow Chelsea Lately regular Ross Mathews called "Josh and Ross."Josh and Rosh Twitter page That same year, Discovery Channel hired Josh for "Shark After Dark," which received great ratings. Josh was put on live television hosting a show about sharks. In September 2013, Wolf began hosting his own podcast on the Toad Hop Network called "Off the Rails with Josh Wolf". Josh now hosts a podcast with Sarah Colonna called "Off the Rails with Josh Wolf and Sarah Colonna." On June 11, 2015, The Josh Wolf Show, a late night talk show in which he hosts, debuted on CMT. Wrote and performs song “BJ & a Sandwich” Personal life Wolf is married to film director Bethany Ashton Wolf. His cousin is former "Party of Five" actor Scott Wolf. On an episode of 'The Church of What's Happening Now' with Joey Diaz, Josh entailed a true story about a food truck style business he once ran called PB&J'S. He was ordered to shut down after an inspector found Josh and his children making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches on an apartment floor. Josh Wolf is an alumnus of Trinity University in San Antonio, TX. Filmography References External links * Category:1974 births Category:American podcasters Category:American stand-up comedians Category:American television talk show hosts Category:Late night television talk show hosts Category:Living people Category:People from Boston Category:Trinity University (Texas) alumni Category:21st-century American comedians